1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved packaging machine concerning the method and apparatus for continuously forming, filling and sealing packages while linked together to a continuous web of material. More specifically the present invention provides an improved horizontal top sealer that allows packages to hold a greater volume of fill while providing a smooth, uniform seal across the top horizontal edge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various prior art packaging machine devices are known in the art. In general, packaging machines are categorized into horizontal and vertical machines depending on the general direction of movement of a continuous web of material. The present invention relates to a horizontal packaging machine with an improved horizontal rotary top sealer and is designed to operate in a continuous manner.
In the manufacturing and production of packaged goods, cost factors are highly related to the costs of materials used in the packaging process. In the group of materials commonly found in continuous webs of film material: PET and polyethylene, and paper-polyethylene have heat sealable synthetic films that have a relatively low cost in comparison to other film materials. With these principles in mind, the present machine was developed to produce fusible film packages on a large production basis to be used for packaging products such as food powders, small candies, and the like. The machine and method further enables packages to be formed having a further expanded capacity for receiving an even greater volume of fill than prior packaging methods.
A number of U.S. patents have issued to a couple of the above-identified inventors concerning various packaging machine methods and apparatuses, with the following list being only a brief representative list of some issued patents to serve as additional background information in the field of continuously operating horizontal packaging machines:
U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Date of Issue 3,453,799 Cloud et al. July 8, 1969 3,478,492 Cloud et al. November 18, 1969 3,505,776 Cloud April 14, 1970 3,597,898 Cloud August 10, 1971 3,667,188 Benner and Cloud June 6, 1972 5,094,657 Dworak and Cloud March 10, 1992 5,722,217 Cloud March 3, 1998
These and other types of packaging machines used in the past do not offer the flexibility and inventive features of our packaging machine with a rotary top sealer. As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the method and apparatus of the present invention differs from those previously proposed and employs a number of novel features that render it highly advantageous over the prior art.